Mi Pecador
by Lefthon Aryn
Summary: Pequeños One-shots con tema de los siete pecados capitales, narrando historias en donde nuestros protagonistas fortalecen su relación de la amistad al amor, Quinto capítulo : "Envidia"
1. Soberbio

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino a Hiroshima-sama, pero haré lo necesario para tener los derechos de Natsu ;)_

**Mi Pecador:**

**Soberbio.**

_Gula._

_Avaricia._

_Pereza._

_Envidia_

_Ira._

_Lujuria._

**Pov Lucy**

Arrogante, ¡Sí arrogante! Es la palabra perfecta para él, no importa como lo mirara siempre era orgulloso y, y…. ¡AH!, no puedo definirlo de otra forma, si no saben de quien estoy hablando, pues nada más ni nada menos de Natsu, ¡Si Natsu Dragneel!

Me encuentro sentada como es mi costumbre en una de las sillas de la barra donde está Mira-san, desde aquí lo miró, y no puedo evitar fruncir mi seño al recordar lo sucedido en nuestra última misión.

_**FLASHBLAK**_

_Nos encontramos en un bosque cerca de la cuidad Oshibana, Natsu, Happy y yo habíamos escogido una misión donde teníamos que atrapar a unos bandidos por una muy buena cantidad de jewels, al principio pareció sencillo pero las cosas se complicaron._

_Los bandidos resultaron ser magos de un gremio oscuro peligroso y nos habían rodeado, Natsu lanzaba a diestra y siniestra golpes, mientras Happy y yo hacíamos todo por ayudar._

_De los diez solo quedaron tres, en ese momento mi poder mágico ya estaba en su límite y en un momento de descuido uno de ellos lanzó un ataque dirigido hacia mí, cerré mis esperando el ataque pero nunca llego, en vez de ello, sentí como unos brazos me rodearon en un cálido abrazo._

-**No te preocupes te protegeré-** _abrí mis ojos sorprendida al escuchar la voz de Natsu y vi como me daba una de esas características sonrisas solo que esta tenia un tinte de dolor._

-**¡Natsu!-**

**-Tranquila estoy bien- **_¡Bien! Yo no lo veía de la misma forma, su brazo izquierdo esta inmóvil, y sangre recorría por su frente._

_Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, mientras su cuerpo de envolvía en llamas, vi algo diferente en sus ojos, su mirada parecía ¿ira? tal vez, no lo sé, lo ultimo que recuerdo de eso, fue que Natsu, derrotó a esos últimos bandidos en un santiamén y cayo inconsciente después de ello._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBLANK**_

Desde aquello a pasado tres días y Natsu aun no se ha recuperado por completo, y a pesar de ello, desea hacer otra misión porque casi toda la recompensa de la misión había ido a parar en la reparación de la ciudad Oshibana, alegando que ya se acerca el pago de mi alquiler y no tenia el dinero necesario para pagarlo.

Por eso de mi enfado, porque se encuentra con Happy buscando otra misión, antes de poder gritar de frustración, ellos dos se acercaron a mí, con una nueva misión.

-**Hey, Lu aquí tengo la misión perfecta y pagan bien – **

**-Aye, Natsu tiene razón Lucy, es muy fácil –**

**-No definitivamente, no iré hasta que Natsu se recupere por completo de sus heridas- **reclamé con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho girando mi cabeza hacia un lado, sabia que esos dos me quedaron mirando, pensé que podría convencerlos pero me equivoque cuando sentí que dos brazos rodearon mi cintura y era elevada de mi puesto, me di cuenta que Natsu me había puesto en su hombro y empezaba a caminar hacia la salida del gremio - ¡**Natsu bájame! ¡No iré hasta que te recuperes!** –

-**Lu debemos pagar tu alquiler, sino donde podré pasar las tardes o comer o tomar una siesta –**

**-No, tú aún o te haz recuperado de la ultima misión – **sin darme cuenta lo empecé a golpear en su espalda haciendo que Natsu tuviera que arrodillarse del dolor, había recordado que aquel ataque lo había dado de lleno en su espalda – **Lo… lo siento Natsu no fue mi intención –**

**-No te preocupes, estoy bien –**

**-No te encuentras bien Natsu, no seas orgulloso, recupérate, el alquiler puede esperar – **

Lágrimas estaban apuntó de salir de mi ojos, cuando el me toco la mejilla con una de sus manos, si tuviera un espejo podría observar un pequeño sonrojo en mi rostro que espero no se de cuenta, Natsu me sonrío como solía hacerlo pero estaba era con un toque de ternura.

-**Lucy es mí preciada nakama y su hogar es el mío, por eso quiero pagar por lo que hice en la última misión – **

**-Hiciste mucho con recibir ese ataque por mí, ** **no es necesario esto –**

**-Nop, ya lo decidí, además Happy ya nos debe estar esperando con nuestro equipaje en la estación, así que hay que apurarnos – **

**-Pero –**

**-Nada, así que no te preocupes por mi, además la misión solo se trata de encontrar un objeto perdido –**

**-Seguro que se trata solo de eso –**

**-Sip, así que vámonos - **

Natsu empezó a correr y yo lo seguí con una gran sonrisa, no me importa que sea orgulloso, arrogante o soberbio, él es mi preciado nakama, y aunque se preocupe más por los demás que por él mismo, es lo que hace que lo quiera más cada día.

.

.

.

YOP! Aquí con este pequeño one-shot que si se habrán dado cuenta se tratará de los pecados capitales, en total serán ocho pequeños one-shots, esperó que les agradé y para las personas que siguen mi otra historia "Izumi", les informo que solo tengo el opening de ese fic, pero alégrense he salido de vacaciones y voy a poder escribir, ojala no me demoré, lo siento por las faltas ortográficas.

Bueno sin más que decir, esperó sus comentarios, dudas, criticas que serán muy bien recibidas.

Se ha reportado Lefthon-kun

MATTA NE!


	2. Gula

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino a Hiroshima-sama, pero haré lo necesario para tener los derechos de Natsu ;)_

**Mi Pecador:**

Soberbia.

**Gula.**

_Avaricia._

_Pereza._

_Envidia_

_Ira._

_Lujuria._

_._

_._

_._

**Pov Lucy.**

Estoy frustrada, y todo por lo que va suceder en dos días, no sé que hacer, me enteré que pasado mañana será el cumpleaños de Natsu, y no tengo ni idea de que regañarle.

Lancé el décimo suspiro en ese día, como siempre me encuentro sentada cerca de la barra del gremio.

-**Lucy ¿qué te sucede? - ** me pregunta Mira-san logrando que levanté mi vista de la mesa.

-**Mira-san no sé que puedo regarle a Natsu en su cumpleaños – **le respondí con tono de frustración y tristeza mezclados.

-**Solo se trata de eso - **¿¡Qué solo se trata de eso! Iba reclamarle por lo que dijo pero su risa me dejo más confundida que antes.

-**¿Por qué ríes Mira-san, yo no lo veo lo gracioso?-**

**-Es que te preocupas por nada, a Natsu le gustará lo que sea que le regales, siempre y cuando sea de corazón y más si se trata de ti – **

Las palabras de Mira, me dejaron sorprendida pero eso no respondía mi duda y de eso se dio cuenta, porque puso un dedo en su mejilla y puso una pose de pensativa.

-**Tú has sido compañera de Natsu durante mucho tiempo, debes saber que es lo que más le agrada – **con ese comentario Mira-san se retiró dejándome pensativa nuevamente, escuché un estruendo a mis espaldas y bueno no es por más decir que una nueva pelea se desataría dentro del gremio.

Me di la vuelta para saber porque iniciaría la nueva batalla, vi como Natsu y Gray estaban discutiendo como casi siempre lo hacían.

-**MALDITO EXHIBICIONISTA COMO TE ATREVES A COMER MI RACIÓN –**

**-PUES YO NO VI EN LA COMIDA NINGÚUN NOMBRE TUYO, IDIOTA –**

¡Oh si! Esta vez pelearían por comida, no tienen ya escusas para combatir, sin darme cuenta ya me estaba riendo a carcajadas por el comportamiento de mis compañeros de equipo, un clic hizo en mi cabeza al recordar el porque de esa absurda discusión, _"comida" _, ¡Eso es!, a Natsu le gusta comer, voy a preparar un pastel de chocolate.

Mientras el gremio se enfrascaba en una nueva pelea, salí rápidamente de allí ha comprar los ingredientes para el pastel.

.

.

.

El cumpleaños de Natsu había llegado, me levanté lo más temprano que pude para dejar todo listo en el pastel dejado en su cubierta llevaba su nombre con chocolate blanco, lo coloque en una caja y le puse un listón rojo.

Con una gran sonrisa me dirigí al gremio, cuando entré me di cuenta que todas las mesas habían sido unidas y en ellas habían puesto una gran variedad de platillos y en el centro de ella había un gran pastel en la cima estaba un dragón lanzando fuego el cual forma el logotipo de Fairy Tail.

Mire mi pastel, y luego devolví la mirada aquel otro y sentí como mi pecho dolía, él mío no se comparaba a ese.

-**Hola Lu-chan ¿qué traes en esa caja? – **me preguntó Levy-chan a mi lado.

-**Yo… es el regalo de Natsu – **respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

-**Así y ¿qué es? – **

-**Etto… Es un secreto –**

**-Moo, Lu-chan anda dímelo –**

No es que no quería responder a Levy-chan, solo que me da un poco de pena – **Es un… -**

**-Oigan todos escóndanse, ya se acerca Natsu - ** gritó Gray desde una de las ventanas, Levy, me agarró la mano y nos escondidos cerca de un pilar.

Escuché como las puertas del gremio se abrían de par en par y el grito de entrada de Natsu y como todos gritaban ¡SORPRESA!, yo me quede rezagada detrás del pilar observando la escena.

-**Este pastel es increíble – **ese comentario me hizo que me concentrará en la expresión de Natsu, estaba feliz, baje mi mirada hacia mi pastel no creo que un pequeño se podrá comparara con ese ¿verdad?

Puse la caja en un escondite y me dirigí hacia Natsu para felicitarlo pero no como me hubiera gustado hacerlo.

Todo el día el gremio la paso de fiestas, hubo juegos, caídas y peleas pero todos nos divertimos, Natsu comía sin parara todo lo que había en ese banquete, parecía un tanque sin fondo, al final, le dije a Levy que mi regalo era un pastel y me animo a que le entregará.

Saque la caja del escondite y me acerqué a Natsu que estaba descansando con una gran barriga por todo lo que comió, se encontraba dándome las espaldas y vi que conversaba con Happy.

**- Happy, este ha sido un gran cumpleaños –**

**-Aye Sir-**

**-Siento que no voy a comer más, estoy muy lleno – **

Al escuchar esas palabras, me congelé en mi lugar, creo que en verdad no fue una buena idea hacer el pastel, antes de poderme dar la vuelta Natsu supo que me encontraba allí.

-**Hey Lucy ¿Qué ocurre? –**

**-Na… nada – **dije nerviosa, y escondí lo más rápido que pude la caja atrás de mí, Natsu se dio cuneta porque vi como su ceño se frunció al observar mis movimiento, antes que me diga algo, me adelante – **Solo vine a decirte que estoy cansada y me retiro, y de nuevo felicidades por tu cumpleaños, Hasta mañana –**

Salí rápidamente de gremio, antes de que me contestará, en medio del camino sentí como lágrimas recorrían por mis mejillas, ni siquiera sé porque ¿Tal vez porque no pude entregarle el regalo? ¿O tal vez a Natsu ni siquiera le importó que yo no le entregará un regalo?, en realidad no lo sé, sin darme cuenta ya había llegado a mi casa.

Deje la caja en la cocina, mientras yo me dirigí al baño a lavarme el rostro, Plue se había auto invocado para hacerme compañía y no pude nada más que hacer que sonreír con ternura.

Toda mi casa esta ha oscuras, no quería encender las luces prefiero la oscuridad en estos momentos, cerré los ojos unos instantes, todo estaba en silencio hasta cuando escuche unos sonidos raros, agudice mi oído para saber de donde provenían y eran de la cocina.

Me acerqué con cuidado con bate en mano y Plue a mi lado, aun todo esta a oscuras, me acerque al interruptor y encendí la luz para saber de que se trataba, cuando lo hice no había nadie, me acerqué a la mesa donde reposaba el pastel con cuidado pero la cocina estaba vacía.

Lancé un suspiró, tal vez el stress del día me esta afectando, cuando me dispuse irme a dormir, sentí con dos brazos se enrollaban en mi cuello en forma de un abrazo.

-**KYAAAAAAAA, SULETAMÉ –**

**-Hey cálmate Lucy, soy yo Natsu –**

Al escuchar la voz de mi compañero, me tranquilizó pero esa calma se convirtió en furia que luego se transformo en vergüenza por la forma que era abrazada por Natsu.

-**Ne Lucy, para quien es ese pastel de chocolate - ** me dijo Natsu en el oído provocándome escalofríos

**-¿Cómo sabes que es un pastel? – **

**-Recuerda que mi olfato, es más sensible que el de los demás –** me respondió un tono ¿provocativo?, no cálmate Lucy, estar en una situación así te hace mal, no pienses cosas que no son – **Aun no has respondido mi pregunta Lucy –**

**-Etto, era… era tu regalo de cumpleaños Natsu – **dije en un susurro avergonzada, bajando mi mirada al suelo, sentí como los brazos de Natsu se retiraban de mis hombros y se acercaba a la mesa.

Levanté mi mirada observando sus movimientos, vi como levantaba la tapa de la caja del pastel y este quedaba al descubierto, no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver como olisqueaba el pastel y lo miraba detenidamente, poso uno de sus dedos sobre la cubierta y se los llevó al boca, se veía tan sensual hacien… ¡Estúpida Lucy en que estas pensando!

-¿**Porque no me lo entregaste? –**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-¿Qué por que no me diste el pastel?-**

**-Es que… es que mi pastel no se comparaba la que hizo Mira-san y luego te escuche hablando con Happy que ya no podías comer más, así que pensé que más comida no sería un buen regalo –**

**-Solo es eso –**

¿¡Qué solo es eso! ¿Qué se cree ese mago de fuego?, lo mire molesta, iba a reclamarle pero el se me adelantó.

-**Sabes no me hubiera importado comer un poco más, sobretodo si la comida que voy a saborear es echa por ti Lucy – **

Aquello me hizo sonrojar, no pude pronunciar ninguna palabra, mi corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte que temía que se saliera de mi pecho, cuando iba agradecerle, me mostró un peuqeño plato con una rodaja de pastel.

-**Come conmigo es más divertido si lo hacemos juntos –**

**-Si –**

Me sentí muy feliz que a pesar de haber comido toneladas de comida Natsu, aún quiera comer más, pero lo que me hace más feliz es que coma mi pastel y lo este disfrutando.

.

.

.

Hola de nuevo! Se que debería estar escribiendo mi otra historia pero no pude evitar poner el otro capitulo de los one-shots, espero que les agrade, perdón por las faltas ortográficas, pero mis dedos han estado algo torpes estoy días, lo siento también por que el comportamiento de los personajes es algo OCC.

Agradezco a:

**Gabe Logan: **Gracias por tu comentario y sip el Nalu es la ley ;P

**MaryHeartfilia****: **Te agradezco mucho que me agregues a tus favoritos me haces muy feliz :D, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Azulkg: **Gracias por tu comentario, y bueno yo conozco los siete pecados capitales, pero el octavo será como un epilogo, espero no incomodarte con ese detalle que no aclaré en el anterior capitulo, de nuevo gracias por tu review.

**LucyDragneelHeartfilia: **Gracias por tu comentario y por ponerme en tus favoritos y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

Bueno si se han dado cuenta hasta aquí, no exactamente voy a tomar el nivel que exactamente es de los pecados capitales, sino algo un poco más, como decirlo ¿puro?, no sé, pero no tan extremo.

Sugerencias para el próximo capitulo, "La Avaricia", dudas, críticas, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

Lefthon-kun se ha reportado.

MATTA NE!


	3. Avaricia

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino a Hiroshima-sama, pero haré lo necesario para tener los derechos de Natsu ;)_

**Mi Pecador:**

_Soberbia._

_Gula._

**Avaricia.**

_Pereza._

_Envidia_

_Ira._

_Lujuria._

_._

_._

_._

**Pov Lucy**

Asustada eso es lo que siento en este momento, tengo un mal presentimiento desde que vi la misión que me enseño Natsu.

Ya estoy lista para la misión, porque aunque no desee ir, sé que al final lo voy hacer, como en otras misiones vamos Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza y yo.

Antes de irnos nos encontrábamos en el gremio, descansando antes de irnos hacia el pueblo Clover donde teneos que atrapar a un pequeño gremio oscuro que estaba atemorizando al pueblo.

Me encontraba ocupando mi habitual puesto a lado de la barra observando todo el gremio, vi como una nueva pelea entre Gray y Natsu se había formado, un suspiro involuntario salió de mis labios, me centre en su discusión para saber de que se trataba esta vez.

**-¡Soy más fuerte que tu pervertido!–**

**-¡Ya que quisieras flamita!-**

**-¡Te lo demostraré exhibicionista!-**

Deje de poner atención a su pelea, lo cual se unió el resto del gremio, su pelea esta vez se debía a poder ¡Hombres!, a mi lado escuchaba como apoyaba Romeo a Natsu.

-**Vamos Natsu-ni, demuéstrales que eres el más fuerte –**

"_Fuerte",_ Natsu es muy fuerte y me sorprende su poder y a pesar que su rival parezca invencible, él siempre termina sus peleas con una sonrisa y con motivación a ser más fuerte.

Dejé mis pensamientos de lado, al sentir un peso extra en mis hombros, al dar vuelta mi rostro para saber el por qué, me encontré con el rostro de Natsu muy cerca de mí, sin poder evitarlo sentí mis mejillas arder.

-**¿Qu… que sucede Natsu? –**

**-Te estoy diciendo que ya es hora de irnos Lucy-**

Con esas palabras el miedo volvió a mí, solo atiné asentir con la cabeza, vi que Natsu notó mi mirada, y no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando me mostró una gran sonrisa.

-**No tienes de que preocuparte, te protegeré – **

**-Ha… Hai –**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me siento extraña, quiero mover mi cuerpo pero lo siento muy pesado, espero unos segundos en el que siento un poco más de energía, al poder abrir mis ojos puedo ver el techo de mi casa.

-¿**Mi casa? –** susurró algo confundida, escuchó un plato caer al suelo y dirigió mi mirada hacia el lugar del sonido y veo a Erza mirándome expectante - **¿Erza? –**

**-¡LUCY!-**

Siento como los brazos de Erza me envuelven en un gran abrazo que me cuesta respirar, no recuerdo que es lo que paso muy bien, solo se que me siento muy cansada, aleje mis pensamientos al escuchar unos sollozos de Erza lo cual me preocupo.

-**¿Erza que sucede?-**

**-Me alegra que hayas despertado Lucy, nos tenias a todos preocupados – **me contestó Erza mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa maternal, pero lo que me perturbó fue que dijo que por fin había despertado, ¿cuanto tiempo me dormí?

-**Erza ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? –** observé como los ojos de Erza me miraban con seriedad lo que me hizo asustar más de lo que ya estaba.

-**Lucy has estado dormida más de un mes –**

**-¿¡QUÉ!-**

**-Si, todos estábamos preocupados de que no despertaras –**

¡Un mes!, que ocurrió para que sucediera eso, cierro mis ojos tratando de recordar como llegué a esta situación y empiezo a rememorara los hechos de nuestra misión.

Miles de imágenes pasan rápidamente por mi cabeza, recordando todo.

_**Flashback**_

_Habíamos llegado al pueblo Clover, al principio la misión pareció más sencilla de lo pensábamos, pero un descuido hizo que el líder del pequeño gremio oscuro, del cual no fueron tan débiles del todo, me terminará secuestrando._

_Eso dificultó mucho las cosas, al ser yo la rehén Erza, Gray, Happy Natsu no se atrevían a atacar libremente con el temor que me lastimarán, lo que hizo que me desesperara al ver como mis amigos eran golpeados por esos magos._

_El líder del gremio oscuro exigía un barco para irse del pueblo con el resto de sus colegas pero también quería que todas las chicas que habían sido secuestradas -incluyéndome- estemos como su botín._

_Era obvio que nos negáramos, pero él amenazó que me mataría, lágrimas caían de mi rostro por impotencia, era mi culpa que sucediera todo aquello, estaba sin mis llaves por que uno de ellos me las había arrebatado y estaba indefensa._

_Todos mis amigos solamente se defendían, en un punto de la pelea pude ver como Natsu se pudo liberar de uno de ellos, y se dirigía hacia mi posición para rescatarme, estaba muy cansada ya que el líder se había divertido conmigo golpeándome varias veces haciendo recordar aquella en que también era golpeada por Gazille._

_Vi que la magia de Natsu se estaba agotando y como era golpeado varias veces por el otro mago, yo me encontraba observando todo aquello cerca de un árbol en el cual estaba atada, al ver como nadie me prestaba atención logre zafarme._

_Miré con temor como Natsu se encontraba en el suelo muy mal herido y al otro mago preparando un ataque, sin perder tiempo corrí hacia los dos y al igual que en una anterior misión Natsu me había protegido con su cuerpo yo lo había echo con él._

_-__**Lu… Lucy –**_

_**-Esta vez te puede proteger yo Natsu – **__susurré débilmente, sentí como mi vista estaba fallando y me sentí más liviana, iba caer al suelo pero los brazos de Natsu me lo impidieron._

_**-¡Tonta, no era que hagas eso!**__ –_

_**-Tranquilo estaré bien –**_

_Traté de regalarle una sonrisa pero por lo que pude divisar en el rostro de Natsu solo fue una mueca de dolor, iba decir que no se preocupará pero todo se volvió negro y solo alcance a escuchar como Natsu pronunciaba mi nombre._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Ahora recordaba todo lo sucedido, pero como logramos salir de eso.

-**Erza que paso después de que… bueno tú sabes me desmayaras –**

Observe como la mirada de Erza cambio de una preocupada y luego me mirada dubitativa entre si tendría que contarme o no, lo que hizo que me asustará.

-**Erza ¿qué sucedió después?-**

**-Después de que fuiste atacada, Gray, Happy yo logramos librarnos de los magos y recuperamos tu llaves –**

**- ¿Y Natsu? –**

**-Bueno Natsu… perdió el control al ver que no despertabas y… -**

**-¡Y que más Erza, por favor no te quedes callada! –**

**-Nos costó controlar a Natsu para que no matará aquel sujeto, aunque ganas tampoco me faltaban a mí también, después de ello… Natsu no ha parado de entrenar porque cree que es su culpa por no ser muy fuerte para protegerte –**

**-Pero él no tiene la culpa de que yo sea débil para no protegerme a mi misma, más bien todo fue mi culpa –**

**-No Lucy la culpa fue de todos por habernos descuidado y que todo se halla terminado de esa forma, nadie tiene la culpa más que otros –**

Aunque Erza ya dicho eso, no me sentía aliviada ya que sé que fue un descuido mío el caer secuestrada por aquel gremio.

Erza me dijo que iba al gremio un rato para avisar a todos que por fin había despertado pero antes de irse le pregunte donde se encontraba Natsu, al principio se negó a decirme pero al final me lo termino contando pero me advirtió de que no me moviera de la cama.

.

.

.

Al final terminé desobedeciendo a Erza y me encuentro en el bosque que se encuentra cerca de Magnolia me costó mucho llegar, porque mi cuerpo aun me dolía demasiado para moverme con rapidez.

Escuche algunos estruendos por lo que deducía que Natsu se encontraba cerca, al acercarme más aquel sitio vi asombrada como varios árboles yacían en el suelo carbonizados, pude divisar a Natsu golpeando con sus puños envueltos en llamas una gran roca y a Happy cerca suyo.

Me acerqué más para poder escuchar lo que parecía ser una discusión entre los dos.

-**Natsu cálmate por favor, ya es suficiente-**

**-¡NO HAPPY! ¡Nada es suficiente, tengo que ser más fuerte para proteger a los demás para proteger a Lucy! –**

**-Natsu lo que ocurrió en Clover no es tu culpa-**

**-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Si hubiera sido más fuerte Lucy no estaría inconsciente!-**

**-Natsu –**

Vi como Happy agachaba su cabeza resignado y triste alejándose de Natsu, al venir hacia mi dirección se percato de mi presencia y gritó mi nombre haciendo que Natsu parara de golpear la roca quedando estático.

Sentí como los pequeños brazos de Happy me rodeaban y sus lágrimas empañaban mi camiseta, aunque me dolía el abrazo de Happy le sonreí con ternura y acaricie su cabeza.

-**Tranquilo Happy** **ya estoy bien –**

**-Lucy tonta hiciste que me preocupará más que mis pescados –**

**-Ne Happy, déjame a solas con Natsu ¿Si?-**

**-Aye-**

**-Por cierto ve al gremio y dile a Erza que me perdone –**

Happy me miro con duda pero luego me mostró con una gran sonrisa y salió volando hacia el gremio, me acerque a Natsu quien nunca se dio la vuelta para verme al rostro, puso mi mano en su hombro con lo que pude sentir que Natsu temblaba.

-¿**Natsu?-**

**-Tengo que ser más fuerte –**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Por que fui débil saliste lastimada –**

**-Natsu –**

Él siguió diciendo cosas de "Tengo que ser más fuerte""Mi poder no lo suficiente" y cosas sobre eso, al cansarme de toda esa perorata le di la vuelta con brusquedad y le di una bofetada para que se callase.

Natsu me miró sorprendido con una mano sobre la mejilla afectada, tal vez me pase un poco al golpearlo.

**-¿Por qué? – **me preguntó para luego desviar su mirada al suelo, lo que me hizo enfadar más.

**-Por que evitas mi mirada Natsu –**

**-No merezco mirarte a los ojos después de lo que te sucedió Lucy –**

**-Eres un tonto, nada de lo que sucedió fue tu culpa –**

**-¡Si lo fue, por que fui débil! –**

**-No lo fue, no eres débil y nada de lo que su… -**

**-¡NO! –**el gritó de Natsu me asustó, sentí como sus manos me sujetaron los brazos causándome dolor – **¡No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para poder protegerte! –**

**-Natsu me lastimas – **suplique al sentir como sus manos me apretaban más, estaba volviendo a perder el control, pero Natsu no me escuchaba – **Por favor suéltame –**

**-Tengo que entrenar mucho para poder llegar hacer más fuer… -** Natsu se detuvo abruptamente al darse cuenta que estaba llorando por el dolor que me estaba causando sus manos – **Yo… -**

**-Tranquilo estaré bien - ** le sonríe tratando de que se calmé, pero vi como solo me mirada asustado y luego dirigía su mirada a sus manos, empezó a retroceder como si yo fuera un fantasma - **¿Natsu? –**

**-Deja de decir que todo este bien cuando de verdad todo esta mal, yo solamente te estoy lastimando –**

**-¡Qué cosas dices Natsu! Tú eres muy fuerte y siempre me proteges, tu nunca me lastimarías –**

Pero Natsu no me estaba escuchando porque solo negaba con su cabeza y retrocedía más y más hasta cuando ya no soporto verme al rostro y salió corriendo del lugar.

-**Por que… - **mis piernas no pudieron soportar mi peso y caí al suelo, mirando el punto por donde se había ido Natsu, sintiendo como lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

Tengo que hacer entender a Natsu de que nada fue su culpa, no quiero que el querer ser más fuerte lo transforme en alguien diferente, quiero volver a ver su sonrisa despreocupada, tengo que recuperar a mi amigo, pero por alguna razón esa palabra ya no se adentraba en el sentimiento que tenia hacia a Natsu.

.

.

.

CHA CHA CHA CHA! Hola! Lo siento por tardarme pero nunca dije que iba ser regular la actualización de este fic, pero bueno por ustedes mis lectores lo que sea, bueno perdón como termine este capitulo pero no sé, se escribió solo bueno con ayuda de mis dedos. Bueno como en anteriores veces los pecados de Natsu, no son como deberían ser al extremo, y bueno explicar la avaricia, traté de ponerlo en que Natsu quiere ser más y más fuerte, porque eso significa la avaricia ¿no? querer más y más de algo y bueno lo hice de esa forma para Natsu.

Respuestas a sus comentarios.

**Gabe Logan: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste el capitulo, perdón por la demora.

**LucyDragneelHeartfilia: **Te agradezco mucho dejar un comentario para esta autora, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y tienes razón un abrazo puede causar un paro cardiaco pero aun así me parece lindo que la persona que te gusta lo haga :P

**Azulkg: **Ne, espero que te guste el capitulo y muchas gracias por tu apoyo y ponerme en tus favoritos, me hace feliz de que te agrade.

**Riuzetsu:**Me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por tu review :D

**Dened01: **Muchas gracias y gracias por tu idea y me pareció grandiosa pero no puede incorporarla lo siento, pero aun así muchas gracias lo tendré presente para otro rato.

**Sakura dragneel: **Lo siento y hice esperar mucho a mi OJOU-SAMA, desea castigarme –sacando un látigo de mi espalda -, tendrás que esperar más para la lujuria ya que ese es el último wuajajajaja *w*, me hiciste tener ganas de volver a ver Soul Eater y eso que ya lo había superado T^T, espero que te guste el capitulo, y gomenne por la demora.

Les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios los que leen y no los dejan y claro a los que me han agregado a sus favoritos, lo siento por dejar de esa forma el capitulo pero la pereza lo recompensara, eso espero ¬¬, espero dudas, criticas y recomendaciones para el próximo capitulo, perdón por las faltas ortográficas :p

Aquí Lefthon-kun a reportado.

MATTA NE!


	4. Pereza

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino a Hiroshima-sama, pero haré lo necesario para tener los derechos de Natsu ;)_

**Mi Pecador:**

_Soberbia._

_Gula._

_Avaricia._

**Pereza.**

_Envidia_

_Ira._

_Lujuria._

_._

_._

_._

**POV Lucy**

Me siento triste, muy mal y cansada, como es habitual estoy sentada cerca de la barra donde atiende Mirajane, mis brazos hacen de apoyo mi cabeza mientras me pierdo en mis pensamientos.

Desde el día en el que literalmente Natsu huyó de mí, no he podido dormir tranquila, trató de hablar con él, pero rara vez pasa por el gremio y cuando logró estar cerca siempre pone una escusa y se va, de eso ya ha pasado dos meses.

Aunque aún hemos echo misiones juntos es como si yo no estuviera, Natsu hace todo el trabajo y Happy es el que me informa de las misiones que vamos hacer.

Todos en el gremio se han dado cuenta del cambio de actitud de Natsu, se mostraba más cortante, frío y calculador, mientras yo me encuentro decaída y triste pero hacia todo lo posible para que nadie se preocupase por mí.

Escuché como las puertas del gremio se abrían estrepitosamente, dirigí mi vista hacia allí y vi como la causa de mi insomnio caminaba hacia la tabla de misiones.

-**Ese descerebrado aun no quiere hablar contigo- **habló Gray acercándose a mí y sentándose a mi lado

**-No Gray y eso me pone mal –**

**-No te preocupes Lucy, muy pronto veras que las cosas se arreglarán-**

Le regale una pequeña sonrisa a Gray por tratarme de levantarme los ánimos, y es que en los últimos meses él me ha sido de una gran ayuda para mi ánimo.

-**Gray creo que mejor tomaré una misión para distraerme un poco–**

**-Ve con cuidado Lucy ¿Quieres que te acompañe?–**

**-Gracias pero no, nos vemos –**

**-Cuídate y trata de dormir un poco-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La misión que escogí fue era sencilla, tenía que buscar algunas plantas medicinales en el bosque porque el dueño no tenia tiempo de buscarlos por su ocupaciones, me encontraba tan perdida en mis pensamiento que no me di cuenta cuando llegue al lago donde Natsu y Happy me había invitado a pescar con ellos algunas veces.

No pude evitar que un par de lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas, al recordar la actitud de Natsu conmigo, no sabia como lograr que regresara aquel Natsu que una sonrisa decía que toda estaría bien.

De un momento a otro mi cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas, me acerqué al árbol más cercano para recostarme un rato pero un ruido en unos arbustos me llamo la atención.

Con miedo me dirigí hacia los arbustos y no saben lo que me arrepiento haberlo echo porque me encontré con uno de esos monos gigantes.

**-¡Kyaaaa! –**como pude empecé a correr mientras cogía mis llaves – **Puerta del Toro de oro, abre… -**

Pero no pude terminar de decir el conjuro cuando el mono gigante me golpeó con su mano logrando que soltara mis llaves y me estrellará contra un árbol.

-**Eso dolió – **susurré apoyándome en el tronco para levantarme pero una punzada de dolor se apoderó de mi cabeza las noches en vela estaban cobrando factura – **Maldición, voy a necesitar un milagro para salir de esta –**

Logrando reunir un poco de energía traté de alejarme de aquel monstruo, que corría tras de mí mientras reía como un maniático, ¡Por dios de donde salen estas bestias! Y lo peor es que no encontraba las dichosas plantas ¡ARG!

Sentí como mi pie se enredó con una raíz lo que provocó que me cayera al suelo, traté de levantarme nuevamente pero me torcí el tobillo, escuchaba los jadeos de aquel Volcan cerca de mi, cunado lo tuve frente de mi solo me quedo cerrar los ojos cuando vi que aquel gorila me iba lanzar un golpe pero el manotazo nunca llegó.

Abrí mis ojos para saber que es lo que paso pero solamente observe una espalda, no podía reconocer a mi salvador porque el sol me dio en los ojos, otra punzada de dolor atacó mi cabeza y todo se volvió negro, escuché como alguien llamaba mi nombre pero no pude reconocer su voz pero por alguna razón mis labios solo pudieron pronunciaron un nombre.

-_**Natsu-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Escuchaba como alguien llamaba mi nombre pero me costaba abrir los ojos, esa voz se hacia más clara, esa voz yo la conozco es – **¿Natsu? –** pregunté abriendo mis ojos lentamente y respondiendo así mi pregunta al observar el inconfundible cabello rosa de Natsu.

-**Lucy que alivio que despertaste – ** dijo Natsu abrazándome lo que me dejó paralizada y más confundida de lo que estaba.

-**Nat… Natsu pero como supiste que estaba aquí – **

**-Gray me dijo que tomaste una misión sola y Mira me dijo cual misión era – **el tono de voz de Natsu había cambiado de ese frío y cortante era el cálido y amable que siempre había conocido - **¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas de misión somos un equipo? –**

_**-Un equipo… **_ - susurré solo para mi pero sé que Natsu me escuchó por que me miró confundido – **Si somos un equipo por que no dejas de trabajar solo tú en las misiones –**

**-Pero si tu también estas ahí Lucy –**

**-¡Estoy ahí físicamente pero no me dejas participar en las batallas, no soy ninguna princesa a quien tienes que proteger puedo defenderme y también se proteger a los demás Natsu! – **sin darme cuenta había gritado a Natsu como me estado sintiendo en las ultimas semanas y sentía que por mis mejillas resbalaban mis lágrimas – **No tomes toda la carga tú solo para eso estamos los amigos para ayudarnos los unos a los otros –**

**-Lo siento Lucy –**

**-"Lo siento Lucy" solo eso vas a decirme después de como me he sentido los últimos días, sabes que hubiera completado esta misión fácilmente sino me doliera la cabeza, la cual me duele por que no he podido dormir bien los últimos días y la causa de mi insomnio, no es otra persona nada más que tú Natsu Dragneel – **cuando me di cuenta que es lo que había salido de mis labios no pude más que esconder mi mirada con mi cabello, sentía mis mejillas arder, no puede ser que me haya atrevido a decirle eso a Natsu.

Sentí como sus manos tomaban mis mejillas, se sentía tan cálido su contacto tal vez porque era un mago de fuego pero aún así se sentía muy bien, mi mirada se chocó con la suya y solo observe que su mirada era de ternura pero observe también otro detalle bajo sus ojos se hallaban ojeras lo cual significaba que él tampoco había dormido bien.

-**Lucy lo siento en verdad… lo siento, no sabía que te sentías de esa manera pero solo quería protegerte de todos y también de mí, perdón por tratarte mal pero no soportaba la idea de que estuvieras de riego de muerte por mi causa –**

**-Tonto, tu no tienes la culpa so… - **no pude continuar hablando porque Natsu me tapo la boca con uno de sus dedos.

-**Eres una persona muy especial para el gremio y para mí y ese mes en el que pasaste en inconsciente fue doloroso para todos, solamente no quiero que eso vuelva ocurrir y dime hay algo que pueda ser para que puedas dormir tranquila nuevamente –**

**-Claro que vuelvas a ser el mismo Natsu de siempre – **le respondí con una tímida sonrisa pero me alegré mucha más cuando Natsu me regalo de sus típicas sonrisas cuando muestras sus dientes.

-**Ahora por que mejor nos tomamos un descanso y dormimos un rato en este lugar – **sin pensarlo había asentido efusivamente pero me paralice cuando analice bien sus palabras.

-**No puedo Natsu tengo que completar la misión antes de que oscurezca, no puedo tomarme un siesta en este momento - **dije moviendo mis manos de una lado a otro y es que la persona que había dado esa misión no era nada más ni nada menos que Polyusca-san y bueno verla enojada no es muy agradable que digamos.

-**Vamos Lu, las plantas no se van a ir a ninguna parte, descansar un rato no hace mal – **respondió Natsu cuando me puse a replicarle el se movió de su sitio dejándome ver el lago donde había estado antes, noté que el atardecer había llegado y los colores del cielo se reflejaban en el agua era muy hermoso, dejé mis pensamientos de lado cunado sentí un peso extra en mis hombros, cuando me giré a reclamarle a Natsu me di cuenta que el había caído dormido en mis hombros.

No pude evitar sonreír con ternura, y con cuidado apoye la cabeza de Natsu sobre mi regazo, desde ahí pude observar detenidamente su rostro, se veía tan pacifico, y mi mano derecha empezó a peinar su cabello era tan suave no pude evitar sonrojarme al tener a Natsu así, y es que el tiempo del cual no he podido dormir, me di cuenta de los sentimientos que albergaba mi corazón por mi mejor amigo ahora era más que eso, era la persona más importante para mí.

Mis parpados se sentían cada vez más pesados – **Tal vez un descanso no haga mal – **susurré con un bostezo y sin más me deje caer en brazos de Morfeo.

**POV Natsu.**

**-Lucy** – no pude evitar decir su nombre cuando sentí que su respiración se así más regular y su palpitación se calmaba, se había quedado dormida, desde mi posición podía observar el rostro sereno de Lucy y una pequeña risa salió de mis labios – **Eres una tonta por haber salido de misión a pesar de estar cansada** –

Su aroma llegaba a mi nariz, era dulce y suave, me gustaría probarlo ¡ARG! Eres un tonto Natsu en que piensas – **Lucy que me has hecho, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti – **una risa tonta salió de mis labios, esto que siento es nuevo ¡MALDICIÓN QUE ES ESTE SENTIMIENTO!

Después de seguir peleando mentalmente conmigo mismo, sentí mucho sueño y es que no lo voy a negar, que tampoco he podido conciliar el sueño por estos extraños sentimientos, sin más el sueño me había llegado y bueno no luche contra él.

.

.

.

**Pov Lucy**

**-¡HUMANOS ESTÚPIDOS! – **si se preguntan de quien es ese gritó, pues de Polyuska-san, mis oídos ya me dolían, y es que "la siesta" tardo horas y cuando me di cuenta ya era madrugada, ¿Por qué no sentí el frío?, creo que fue por el calor que emana Natsu de su cuerpo.

-**Pero ya sabes abuela, no fue nuestra culpa, se hizo tarde y no encontrábamos las plantas – **respondió Natsu de aburrimiento, como se atreve a decir algo como eso.

-_**Fue tu culpa, si no hubiera tomado una siesta esto no hubiera ocurrido – **_susurré a Natsu, mientras Polyuska-san seguía gritándonos.

-_**Pero Lucy, no pasa nada, además ya entregamos las plantas - **_ susurró también Natsu con una gran sonrisa, ¡AHH! ¡Voy a golpearlo! – _**Además Lucy se ve muy linda cuando duerme –**_

Todo instinto asesino que tenía se detuvo, y sentí como mis mejillas ardían – _**Tal vez dormir no fue tan malo – **_

_**-Lucy dijiste algo- **_

_**-No nada –**_

_**-**_**¡ESTUPIDOS ME ESTÁN ESCUCHANDO! –**

**-¡HAI!-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gomeeeeeeeennnnnnn, perdón por haberlos echo esperar, gomennasai, no estoy convencida de este capitulo pero así salió y bueno espero que les haya sido de su agrado trataré de subir más pronto, espero que el internet se arregle ¬¬ y mi computadora no se vuelva a dañarse.**

**Agradezco por sus comentarios aquí sus respuestas**

**HannyuW.F.L: **Gomen por no actualizar pronto espero que te guste, disfrútalo :D

**Gabe Logan: **Espero que te agrade, perdón por la demora, gracias por tu comentario.

**Azulkg: Espero** que el capitulo te haya agradado perdón por la demora en verdad, si tienes sugerencias para el próximo capitulo será bien recibido.

**LucyDragneelHeartfilia: **No se puede decir que es un gran seguimiento pero esta encadenado con el otro capitulo, me hace feliz tu comentario te lo agradezco perdón por la demora.

**Niixuiix: **Perdón por acerté llorar espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado perdón la demora.

**Sakura Dragneel: **Ojou-sama disculpa la demora T^T, espero que te agrade el capitulo, se desea castigarme lo recibiré con gusto, espero actualizar pronto así que espéralo ;)

**Si tienen sugerencias para el siguiente capitulo "Envidia", háganmelo saber, quejas, críticas o comentarios serán bien recibidos.**

**Por cierto a las personas que estén siguiendo mi otro fic "Izumi" pronto estará la actualización, así que esperen un poco más!**

**Lefthon-kun a reportado!**

**MATTA NE!**


	5. Envidia

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino a Hiroshima-sama, pero haré lo necesario para tener los derechos de Natsu ;)_

**Mi Pecador:**

_Soberbia._

_Gula._

_Avaricia._

_Pereza._

**Envidia**

_Ira._

_Lujuria._

_._

_._

_._

**P.O.V Lucy**

¡Arg! Desde lo sucedido hace una semana de la misión de Polyuska-san, no puedo evitar pensar en el tonto de Natsu, su rostro y esa sonrisa, la tranquilidad en su cara cuando durmió sobre mi regazo ¡Esto me esta volviendo loca!

Ahora me encuentro en una de las mesas del gremio con un libro frente a mí, pero no he podido leer con tranquilidad con el lío que hay en mi cabeza.

Además de la pequeña lucha emocional que tengo en mi interior, me da la impresión de que Natsu me ha estado evitando, lo digo por que a veces cuando me acercó a Natsu, y empieza a balbucear incoherencias y luego se marcha diciendo que se le olvidó algo y sale corriendo.

Pero a parte de todo eso, lo que me esta molestando más que cualquier otra cosa, es que, me he dado cuenta que Natsu esta pasando más tiempo con Lisanna y eso me molesta y en cierto punto me da envidia, por que ella se la pasa jalando a Natsu de un lado a otro sin sentir vergüenza.

**-Quisiera ser menos cohibida en ese aspecto-** susurré apoyando mi cara sobre mi libro observando el gremio, y, como si los hubiera invocado, los dos se encontraban sentados en una mesa apartada de los demás conversando.

Alcé mi cabeza al darme cuenta que Natsu se había sonrojado, lo cual me sorprendió por que son contadas las veces que lo he visto sonrojado. No soporté ver eso y me levanté de mi asiento enojada y herida, dio unos pasos cuando de repente un joven de unos quince o dieciséis años me abrazó.

**-¿!Eh!? – **y bueno no es lo único que me sorprendió, sino que el chico estaba totalmente ¡Desnudo!** - ¡Kyaaaaa! –**

Todas las miradas del gremio se centraron en nosotros, en mí y el joven que había botando al suelo con un golpe, su cabello era azul y me di cuenta que en su cabeza sobresalían unas orejas y que tenía cola de ¿¡gato!?

**-¡Hey Lucy, estás bien! – **dijo Natsu acercándose a mi rápidamente, no pude contestarle cuando el chico volvió a levantarse.

**-¡Natsu! – **gritó el muchacho ahora abrazando a mi compañero, con lágrimas en los ojos. Todo el gremio estaba en silencio por lo que estaba ocurriendo ya que nadie sabía lo que pasaba allí.

Observé aquella escena rara que se había formado, cuando de repente Natsu empezó a olfatear al chico y vi como sus ojos se abrieron de asombro.

**-¡Ha… Happy! – **gritó haciendo que todo el gremio lo escuchase.

Me sorprendí al igual que él, y bueno todo el gremio se encontraba del mismo modo que yo, ¡Ese chico Happy!-

**-Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Donde?- **empecé a decir mirándola entre asustada y asombrada**, **el chico o mejor dicho Happy alzó su cabeza del pecho de Natsu y me miró, lo que me hizo sentir nerviosa y por instinto retrocedí unos pasos.

**-¡Lucy! –**gritó Happy abrazándome ahora mí, no me hubiera importado que hiciera eso, pero ahora él se encontraba desnudo, por lo que le golpeé por segunda vez.

**-¡Tonto no me vuelvas abrazar estando en esas condiciones!** –dije entre avergonzada e irritada, todo el gremio se acercó al humanizado Happy empezando a hacerle preguntas.

Happy relataba que estaba ojeando en la bodega del gremio, cuando encontró varias pócimas trató de agarrar una caja y se le calló encima con algunas pócimas adicionales, cuando se dio cuenta que es lo que sucedió se asustó y salió corriendo.

Happy ahora tenía una ropa que había conseguido Mira-san y se encontraba en una de las mesas sentado comiendo pescado muy feliz como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

**-Quisiera tener esa actitud de Happy - ** susurré mirándolo por enésima vez y es que bueno no todos los días vez a tu compañero que un día era gato y al otro es un chico con orejas de gato, y bueno no es por más decir pero se veía tan ¡moe! **-¡Es muy lindo! –**exclamé corriendo a abrazarlo, a pesar de mi acción Happy siguió comiendo.

Sentí un estremecimiento y por alguna razón volví mi mirada hacia atrás encontradme con la mirada de Natsu, quien me observaba con un ceño fruncido, solté a Happy y cuando lo iba a llamar Natsu se fue dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

.

.

**Happy Pov.**

¡Aye! Cuando me transforme en un humano, me sentí muy asustado y raro, por eso lo primero que hice fue lanzarme a los brazos de Lucy, cuando la vi, pero como es una mujer muy agresiva me golpeó, eso me dolió mucho.

Cuando desperté vi a Natsu y no pude evitar lanzarme a sus brazos llorando, como suponía del gran olfato de mi compañero me reconoció enseguida, luego abracé a Lucy y otra vez me golpeó ¡Lucy es muy mala!

Todo el gremio me rodeo y varias preguntas empezaron a invadir mi cabeza, explique el por qué de mi aspecto, Mira me dio unas ropas y me dio pescado, lo que me hizo muy feliz, mientras comía Lucy me abrazó diciendo que era lindo… Lucy sí que es rara, también me di cuenta de la expresión de Natsu y como se marchó del gremio sin decir nada a nadie y no pude evitar que una gran sonrisa apareciera en mi lindo rostro humano.

**-¡Aye, esto será divertido mientras dure!-** Susurré mirando por donde se fue Natsu.

.

.

**Pov Lucy**

Han pasado ya tres días desde la transformación de Happy y en este tiempo él no se ha despejado de mí, no es que me moleste, ya que su cola y las orejas me parecían de lo más tierno, pero cuando estamos con Natsu casi siempre se la pasaba bufando o gruñendo para luego irse.

Los tres o más bien Happy dijo que hiciéramos una misión, y bueno, yo no me negué ya que el alquiler mi departamento se acercaba y Natsu solamente excepto algo enojado para luego retirarse, me pareció haber escuchado que dijo "_Me gustaba más cuando era un gato" _o algo así, no le entendí muy bien.

.

.

La misión no fue muy difícil, era solamente de cuidar a unos niños nobles por dos días, por lo que nos quedamos ha dormir en la mansión de los nobles, no sé comparaba en la que yo crecí pero lo impresionante fue su estructura, parecía que había un laberinto dentro de la mansión.

Los dueños nos dijeron que cada uno tendría una habitación y bueno Happy y Natsu nunca habían dormido separados así que decidieron dormir en el mismo cuarto.

Por mi parte me acomodé en mi habitación para descansar después de cuidar todo un día a aquellos diablillos, estaba a punto de cerrar mis ojos cuando escuché gritos en el cuarto de Natsu y Happy. Salí corriendo hacia su cuarto y vi como Happy salía corriendo diciendo "_Natsu tonto", _lo que me hizo fruncir mi seño.

**-Que les ocurre a ambos, han pasado discutiendo mucho estos días - ** musite dirigiendo al cuarto de los chicos, me adentré a la habitación enojada para reclamarle a Natsu una explicación pero otra pregunta salió de mi garganta - **¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido aquí? – **pregunté al ver varias cosas en el suelo como si un tornado hubiese pasado por allí.

**-No pasó nada- **dijo Natsu sin mirar dirigiendo su mirada alguna parte del cuarto

**-¿Cómo que no pasó nada? ¿Todo es un desastre? – **reclamé acercándome a Natsu parándome frente a él **–No sé lo que ocurre entre tu y Happy pero deberían dejar de pelearse – **le reproché tratando de que me mirase pero él seguía esquivándome.

**-Tú no lo entenderías –**susurró con algo de enfado, más el tono que utilizó en esa frase me hizo enojar.

**-¡Cómo demonios lo voy a entender, sino me los explicas! –**reclamé cogiendo una de sus manos pero un movimiento brusco que hizo Natsu hizo que lo soltará… y eso me hirió.

**-¡No te metas en asuntos que no te competen, Lucy! – **las palabras que me dirigió Natsu terminaron por lastimarme y sin palabra alguna, decidí irme de ese cuarto.

No sé que demonios le ocurría a Natsu en estos días pero su actitud me estaba lastimando, se estaba repitiendo lo mismo que hace unas semanas cuando el se portaba frío, las lágrimas amenazaban salirse de mis ojos pero no lo permití, no mientras este cerca de Natsu.

Antes de lograr poner un pie fuera de la habitación, sentí como los brazos de Natsu rodearon mi cintura haciendo que me paralice en mi sitio.

**-¿Qué? –**

**-Lo siento – **me dijo cerca a mi oído, haciendo que me estremeciera por su aliento en mi oreja, esas palabras hicieron que me sonrojara y las lágrimas que quería retener salieron mojando sus manos –**Perdón, no quise tratarte así, pero es que estoy muy confundido y eso me molesta –** siguió diciéndome Natsu mientras con su pulgar limpiaba las lágrimas que recorrían mi rostro.

**-No perdóname tu a mí – **susurré, tomando una de sus manos con las mías –** Es cierto lo que tu dijiste, sus peleas no tienen nada que ver conmigo –** hablé con voz tranquila, dándome la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con Natsu.

**-No lo entiendes, es que es por ti por que discutí con Happy –** me dijo acariciando una de mis mejillas, las cuales se encontraban sonrojadas.

**-¿Qué tengo que ver yo, con que discutas con Happy?-** musité perdiéndome en la mirada de Natsu, todo en mi alrededor se redujo entre Natsu y yo, no podía negar más lo que mi corazón decía, estoy enamorada de Natsu.

**-Me molesta que esté siempre tras de ti –** me reclamó Natsu acercando su rostro al mío, mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente que temía que se saliera de mi pecho ¡Natsu planeaba hacer, lo que yo quiero que haga! – **Los últimos días no me prestabas atención… - **su rostro se encontraba más cerca **–** **y eso… -** nuestros labios estaban a punto de tocarse – **Me daba mucha envidia – **cerré mis ojos esperando el contacto pero un grito que resonó en el pasillo hizo aquella atmósfera se rompiera.

Nuestras miradas chocaron y me sentí tan avergonzada y por las mejillas ruborizadas que tenía Natsu podía apostar que él también sentía lo mismo que yo, nos separamos rápidamente sin poder dirigirnos la palabra y cuando íbamos hablar, Happy entró volando a la habitación… esperen ¿¡Volando!?

Happy volvía a ser el gato azul que siempre conocí, había dejado de ser adolescente.

**-¡Happy volviste a la normalidad! – **dije feliz mientras agarraba sus patas con mis manos.

**-¡Aye! ¡Pero fue divertido ser humano! –** me dijo Happy volando por toda la habitación, volteé mi vista hacia Natsu y vi que miraba a Happy con asombró como si no creyera lo que estuviera viendo sus ojos – **Ahora Natsu estará más tranquilo – **se burló Happy acercándose al susodicho.

Pensé que Natsu se había enojado por el comentario de Happy pero me equivoque al ver como empezaba a reírse a todo el pulmón, parecer ser que entre los dos se había arreglado las cosas, pero algo me dejaba intrigada, que hubiera pasado si Happy no nos interrumpía en ese momento… Natsu se hubiera atrevido a besarme.

**-Los hubiera no existen –** susurré con una pequeña sonrisa, viendo como esos dos empezaban a saltar por toda la habitación, parecía niños que recién se hubiera vuelto a reencontrar después de tanto tiempo "_ Algún día Natsu te diré lo que siento por ti" _pensé, cuando esos dos me unieron a su juego.

.

.

.

**Hola! Por fin la continuación de este fíc, no sé si quedo bien y no es tan largo como los demás pero no sabía muy que escribir sobre la envidia, espero si haber llegado algo a la idea…**

**Yosh! Aquí las respuestas a sus comentarios**

**Azulkg.- **Gracias por tu comprensión y por tu comentario, perdón por la tardanza, espero te haya gustado el capitulo, poco a poco la tensión en ambos crece \(ºoº)/ jajaja, espera a ver la Ira!

**LucyDragneelHeartfilia****.- **Gracias por tu review, me alegra que sigas el fic, espero te agrade la actualización, y muchas gracias por tus elogios.

**Gabe Logan****.- **¡Claro que trabajar con insomnio es malo! Por lo menos a mi me da muchos dolores de cabeza :P, no le recomiendo a nadie jajja gracias por tu review! :D

**L****adyshinigami4****.- ** Gracias por el comentario, me hace sonrojar, todos esperan el ultimo pecado pero yo no tengo ni idea de que hacer en él T^T, nunca he escrito escenas subidas tanto de tono y si ha aparecido en el fic, bueno sale de mi mano, no de mi cabeza jajja, esperemos a ver que sucede!

**Gomen 123.- **Gracias por tu aporte, no se si tenias eso en mente pero gracias a ti, no me quede estancada! Arigatou por tu comentario y sugerencia!

**Monica dragneel****.- ** Gracias! Me alegra que te guste el fic! Bueno no esta declarado muy bien que estaban celosos entre ellos, pero si lo estaban jajjaja, esperemos ver el próximo capitulo… ese si tendrá celos y puede que explosivos wuajajaj!

**Yop.- **Gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste el fic.

**MilkyVillage****.- **Gracias por tu review, me pone muy feliz que te guste el fic, perdón por la demora!

**Y hasta aquí, perdón las faltas, muy pronto rectificaré todos lo errores de los otros capítulos, porque no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo no lo he hecho, así que perdón por mi falta de competencia en un buen escrito, al espero que sea comprensible.**

**Sin más que decir, cualquier duda, critica, tomatazo estaré dispuesta a recibirlo.**

**Pdtt1: A quien siga mi otro fic Izumi, sigan preparando su trajes medievales que os veremos en "Un baile como Cenicienta", muy próximo por en Izumi jajja**

**Pdtt2: Denme ideas para el capitulo Ira T^T, sino me quedo estancada, gracias por anticipado…**

**Lefthon-kun a reportado! **

**MATTA NE!**


	6. Ira

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino a Hiroshima-sama, pero haré lo necesario para tener los derechos de Natsu ;)_

**Mi Pecador:**

_Soberbia._

_Gula._

_Avaricia._

_Pereza._

_Envidia_

**Ira.**

_Lujuria._

.

.

.

_**P.O.V Lucy**_

El dolor que sentía en mis muñecas era lo único que me mantenía aún consciente, no recuerdo cuantas horas estaba encerrada en ésa oscura habitación, pero sé que mi poder mágico se había agotado y mis llaves fueron tomadas por aquellos magos.

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando uno de esos magos entra al cuarto, no puedo ver su rostro ya que la falta de luz no me lo permite.

**-Bien querida hadita, quiero ver tu espíritu quebrantarse – **se burló ese hombre acariciando mi mejilla, viré mi rostro hacia un lado pero su mano descendió por mi cuello causándome asco – **También quiero ver el rostro del famoso Salamander al ver que capturamos a su protegida – **

**-Él no vendrá – **susurré con tristeza y cansancio **– Natsu no vendrá – **volví a decir con vehemencia mientras lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.

**-¿Porque dices eso mujer? –** me preguntó aquel hombre, pero no dije nada más, lanzó un bufido de frustración y escuché sus pasos alejarse hacia la salida - **Espero que lo que digas sea una mentira, ya que sino solo fuiste una perdida de tiempo y tal vez tengamos que deshacernos de una lindura como tú– **después de decirme aquello volvió a dejarme sola en esa habitación.

Ese mago me hizo recordar como llegué a esa situación, y como estaba segura que Natsu no vendría a salvarme esta vez, los recuerdos se aglomeraban en mi mente mientras de nuevo las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

_Flashblack_

_Me encuentro sentada en una de las mesas del gremio tratando de concentrarme en una novela que recientemente compré, pero a mi memoria llegaba escenas de la última misión que tomé con Natsu en la cual estuvimos a punto de besarnos._

_Después de eso no hemos podido hablar con normalidad, porque de un momento a otro los nervios se apoderan de nosotros y cada uno va por su lado._

_¡Dios! Parece ser que desde que descubrí que estoy enamorada de Natsu, las cosas se me han complicado, y aunque parece ser que Natsu también siente lo mismo que yo, no puedo descartar la opción de que este actuando de esa manera tan extraña solo para no lastimar mis sentimientos… estoy muy confundida._

_¡Pero no! Esto no acaba ahí, no estuviera tan confundida sino fuera que Natsu y Lissana se la pasaran juntos a cada momento, y Happy no se queda atrás, pues se aportado igualmente extraño, Happy me mira a mi y luego a Natsu después de un incomodo silencio se cubre su boca para no reír._

_Sin haberme dado cuenta la tarde había llegado por lo que me despedí de todos y emprendí rumbo a mi casa, caminaba junto a Plue pensando sobre mis sentimientos, quisiera poder declararme para que este asunto deje de molestarme pero soy una cobarde…_

_Escuché que alguien me llamaba y volteé hacia atrás encontrándome con Happy y Natsu._

_**-Lucy**__** - **__dijo Happy cuando ambos estuvieron frente a mí._

_**-¿Qué sucede? – **__pronuncié al ver que ninguno de los dos hablaba._

_**-Venimos a decirte que Happy y yo vamos de misión – **__habló Natsu haciendo que en mi rostro se cubriera de un pequeño sonrojo por su intensa mirada._

_**-Bien… cuando nos vamos – **__pronuncié con emoción pero por los rostros que pusieron Happy y Natsu supe que había interpretado algo mal._

_**-Ne Lucy no entendiste – **__dijo Happy ubicándose sobre la cabeza de Natsu __**– Solo es un viaje de… -**_

_**-¡Hombres! – **__exclamó Natsu de repente interrumpiendo a Happy en su oración lo que me extraño y a Happy también __**– Es un viaje de hombre Lucy, por eso no puedes ir –**_

_**-Lo… lo entiendo, no se preocupen – **__pronuncié débilmente con un pequeña sonrisa sé que era egoísta por no dejar que los dos pasaren juntos pero no me sentía feliz que me excluyeran de sus planes._

_Di media vuelta dispuesta a irme a casa pero la mano cálida de Natsu me detuvo - __**¿Qué ocurre Natsu? –**_

_**-No estas enojada Lucy - **__ preguntó preocupado lo que me pareció tierno de su parte por estar pendiente de mi._

_**-No Natsu no te preocupes estoy bien - **__ pero por el apretón que recibí de su mano supe que no me creía._

_**-Lucy en verdad no es que no queremos que vayas sino que queremos recordar viejos tiempos - **_

_**-Aye Lucy - **__ apoyó Happy desde la cabeza de Natsu alzando su pata izquierda - __** Hace mucho tiempo no salimos Natsu, Lissana y yo juntos –**_

_La mirada que lanzó Natsu a Happy fue una de enojo por decir algo que no debía y sí tenía razón Natsu pues ahora si me sentía ofendida._

_**-Así que van a ir con Lissana – **__pronuncie o más bien afirmé - __**¿No que era un viaje solo de hombres? – **_

_**-¡Si!... bueno no - **__tartamudeó Natsu nervioso._

_**-Pues que tengan un buen viaje, aunque no entiendo por que me lo vinieron a decir – **__con un manotazo me libre del agarre de Natsu furiosa. Antes de poder dar dos pasos Natsu me tomó del brazo impidiéndome mover del lugar __**–Ahora que sucede quiero irme a casa – **_

_**-Pues quiero que me expliques porque te comportas de esa manera - **__reclamó él algo alterado._

_**-Ya te dije que no me ocurre nada…- **__susurré enojada tratando de zafarme de Natsu - __** Solamente no hubieras mentido y me hubieras dicho la verdad desde el principio**__ - al fin pude librarme de su agarre cuando Happy se levantó algo asustado por nuestro comportamiento._

_**-Pues no se porque no quise decirte la verdad - **__ dijo Natsu con un tono de voz más alta de lo normal –__** ¡Tal vez sea porque sabía que te pondrías así! – **_

_**-¡Entonces no era que me lo digas y te hubieras ido sin decirme nada!- **__sé que por el rumbo que tomaba la discusión las cosas no iban a salir bien pero no podía calmarme._

_**-¡Creo que eso hubiera sido lo mejor no tengo porque darte explicaciones!– **_

_**-¡Pues bien allí tienes el camino libre puedes irte! – **__Happy decía algo de que deberíamos tranquilizarnos pero su voz no llegaba por completo a mi conciencia._

_**-¡No tenias porque decirlo ya me iba a ir sin que me lo dijeras! – **_

_**-¡Bien quien te necesita! – **_

_**-¡Bueno yo no soy a quien tienen que rescatar a cada momento! – **__gritó Natsu sin darse cuenta que lo que dijo me lastimó mucho._

_**-¡Así que es eso lo que piensas de mi! - **__ reclamé enojada, Natsu trató de decirme algo pero no se lo permití – __**¡Bien pues ya no necesito que me rescates porque ya no es necesario que hagas equipo conmigo! – **__con eso finalicé la discusión y salí corriendo antes de herirnos más de lo que ya lo habíamos echo-_

_**Fin del FlashBack.**_

Recuerdo que después de eso, lloré gran parte de la noche y al día siguiente decidí tomar una misión sola y bueno… ahora me encuentro aquí sin poder utilizar magia y raptada.

**-Natsu tiene razón siempre tengo que ser la rescatada en cualquier misión – **susurré con lágrimas en mis ojos es tan frustrante ser una maga que no puede defenderse cuerpo a cuerpo – **Cuando salga de esto pediré a Erza que me entrene - ** una pequeña sonrisa marcó mi rostro pensando como podría ser su entrenamiento **– Pero primero tengo que salir de aquí – **

De repente un gran estruendo resonó en todo el lugar y mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir el temblor y una explotación cerca de donde me encontraba.

Escuché gritos de parte de mis captores, vi algunas sombras moverse de un lugar a otro el ruido era cada vez mayor, humo empezó a colarse por las rendijas de la puerta e hizo que empezará a toser.

La puerta se abrió de golpe apareciendo uno de los magos que me torturaba.

**-Hadita parece que es hora de irnos – **dijo con tono neutral aunque por sus movimientos torpes al soltarme notaba que estaba asustado – **Aún puedes ser mi boleto de salida – **

El mago me puso sobre sus hombros pero antes de que pudiéramos irnos de allí, alguien más irrumpió en la habitación. __

**-Aleja tus sucias manos de Lucy - ** gritó una voz tan conocida por mi que hizo que mis pupilas se dilataran _"Natsu"_.

**-¿¡Como llegaste tan rápido!?- ** habló realmente asustado – **Si no me dejas salir tu amiga lo lamentará –** dijo al borde de la desesperación.

No podía ver el rostro de Natsu por que estaba de espaldas a él, pero por el aumento de temperatura en el cuarto pudo deducir que esta realmente enojado.

**-No lo repetiré dos veces, suelta a Lucy o sufrirás las consecuencias – **la voz de Natsu cuando esta furioso me producía escalofríos y esta no fue la excepción.

Antes de que me de cuenta el mago me había lanzado contra Natsu como distractor para poder salir pero la jugada le salió mal ya que al lanzarme fui atrapada por uno de los brazos de Natsu mientras con el otro lo dejó inconsciente con un ataque de fuego.

**-Nat…Natsu - ** susurré entre asustada y emocionada que haya venido a rescatarme – **¡Gra…Gracias por venir por mi! - ** dije al tiempo en que me refugiaba en su cálido pecho y lloraba pero estaba vez de felicidad.

**-¿Y porque no iba a venir a rescatar a mi querida amiga Lucy? - ** su repuesta me sorprendió lo que hizo que lanzará mi mirada hacia su rostro en la cual se dibuja de esas sonrisas que Natsu solo me dedicaba a mí.

**-Yo pensé que tú… bueno… tu sabes por nuestra pelea - ** empecé a tartamudear mientras mi tono de voz seguía bajando de nivel – **Que tu no vendrías a por mi – **

**-Yo… con respecto a esa pelea te pido disculpas Lucy - ** me dijo Natsu abrazándome a él lo que hizo que me sonrojará y mi corazón latiera muy rápido **– No quise herirte pero no sé que pasaba en esos momentos por mi cabeza y…- **

Natsu seguía disculpándose lo que me pareció realmente tierno, él no sabia la satisfacción que mi dio al ver que vino a rescatarme y lo feliz que me sentía al estar en sus brazos, por esta vez quise llevarme por mis impulsos y decidí dar mi primer paso.

**-Natsu - ** susurré lo que hizo que el parara en su discurso.

**-¿Qué pasa Lucy? - ** me preguntó – **Si te sientes mal solo dime pa… - ** la frase de Natsu no pudo terminarlo porque yo lo besé en los labios.

Se que estaba sorprendido por mi acción porque se tenso al sentir mis labios sobre los suyos, al ver que él no respondía a mi beso me empecé a separara lentamente decepcionada.

**-No – **susurró Natsu lo que me sorprendió y antes de que me diese cuenta su mano se puso tras de mi cabeza haciendo que nuestros labios se volviesen a encontrar.

La sensación que sentí cuando yo había besado a Natsu era totalmente distinta a la que sentía en este momento cuando el me respondio, sentía en mi estomago miles de mariposas revoloteando y mis piernas se sentían de gelatina.

El beso empezó a ser más demandante lo que hizo que pusiera mis manos alrededor del cuello de Natsu, sentí un apretón en mi labio inferior lo que hizo que abriera mi boca y con eso su lengua se introdujo en mí haciendo mi cuerpo vibrar, todas las sensaciones del momento no las puedo describir pero era realmente maravilloso.

**-Natsu – **susurré cuando nos separamos por la falta de oxigeno en nuestros pulmones.

**-Lucy – **

Se que las palabras sobraban en este momento pero tenia que decírselo **–Me gustas mucho –**

**-Y tu me gustas a mi Lucy - ** respondió haciendo que una gran sonrisa se marcara en mi rostro – **Regresemos a casa –**

**-Hai- **

.

.

.

**Hola! Etto… se que he demorado muchoooooo en verdad traté de actualizar rápido pero cada vez que me sentada no tenia ni idea que escribir, gomenne (T^T).**

**Respuestas a sus reviews!**

**Gabe Logan: **Perdón por la demora y muchas gracias por tus reviews me hacen feliz, ahora solo falta lujuria :3…

**Azulkg****: ** Se que dijiste que no importa que no me demorara pero creo que exagere :P, gracias por tu comentario me ánimo mucho .

**LucyDragneelHeartfilia: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo de Envidia espero no haberte decepcionado con el capitulo de Ira, traté de hacerlo lo mejor perdón por la tardanza…

**ASay20: **Gracias por seguir mi otra historia me hace muy feliz, y me pune muy feliz que te guste el fic espero no haberte decepcionado con el capitulo de la Ira, se que no hubo "celos" como se dice celos pero la pelea creo que representa bien la ira…

**Sayuki yukimura****: **Gracias por tu cometario pero no entiendo lo de curada… espero de haya gustado la actualización.

**Monica Dragneel: **Gracias por tu reviews, ahora espera el capitulo de lujuria (n_n)

**Elie-Heartphilia: **Gracias por tu apoyo y no me trates con respeto me hace sentir tan vieja y ni siquiera cumple la mayoría de edad trátateme de tu;)… por cierto esa idea me pareció fantástica pero solo ocupe el 20% de ella porque otro autor ya la había utilizado y bueno espero que te haya gustado la actualización :D… espero saber más de ti…

**Guest**: Bueno no sé quien eres pero muchas gracias por tu comentario…

**LacieHearts: **Perdón por la tardanza espero te haya gustado el capitulo…

**Bueno mis queridos lectores perdón por las faltas ortográficas que existen pero quería colgar la historia lo más rápido que podía para ustedes y pues de nuevo perdón por la tardanza /(ºAº)\...**

**Psdt: A los que siguen mi otro fic tendrán que esperar un poco más gomenne pero estoy trabajando en ello, y los que tengan alguna idea para la lujuria no duden en decírmela… cualquier duda, critica, reclamo, o amenaza de muerte(n_nu) se las recibo con gusto jejeje **

**Aquí estuvo Lefthon-kun reportándose…**

**Matta ne!**


End file.
